Revitalized
by ChickenNinja
Summary: Sequel to "In Too Deep"- After Fang is killed by Hatch, Max spirals into a deep depression. She decides to move the flock to NYC where they want to start over. What happens if they can't really run away from the past?  Fax/Niggy
1. Chapter 1: Already a Year

_**Okay Chapter 1 of…**_

_**Revitalized**_

SOOOOOO EXCITED.

I CANT WAIT TILL YOU READ IT.

:D

_**Chapter 1: Already a year **_

It has been a year since he died.

A year since we saved Angel-(aka Megan), Mikes sister.

A year since Fang sacrificed his life…

For me.

It's been already a year and I still think it's my fault.

He took a bullet for me-

I killed him.

It's my fault he's dead.

Sure, I thought about Fang every minute of every day… but today was worse.

Today was the anniversary of the day he had died.

So, It was kind of obvious I had locked myself up in my room and cried.

We lived in an old house that we found in the middle of the forest.

It was a medium sized cabin, Iggy and Gazzy shared a room, Nudge and Angel shared a room, while Olivia, Mike and I had our own separate rooms.

I was in my room, lying down on my bed crying my eyes out. I had pulled out my phone from under my bed earlier that morning- I was looking through various pictures of me and Fang hugging and holding hands, looking through those pictures made me cry harder…

But it felt good.

I heard the door of my room creak open and someone walk in.

I closed my eyes and let the tears that I had begun to shed fall, feeling them flow down my cheek.

I felt someone lay down beside me and wrap their arms around my waist.

Fang?

I rolled over, only to be face to face with a blond haired, blind teenage boy.

Iggy.

Disappointed, I laid my head down on his chest and cried even harder (if that was possible.)

Ever since Fang… died… Iggy and I had become closer than ever…

We looked to each other for comfort. No one could truly understand what we were going through.

Iggy was like an older brother to me, even though he's a day younger than me.

My 'brother' slowly rubbed circles into my back and began to hum a gloomy tune that seemed unfamiliar to me.

Before the song was almost over, he had stopped humming and turned so he could lie down on his back, in the process taking his arm off of my waist.

"Max, don't cry anymore." He whispered softly, interrupting the silence.

"It hurts Ig." I whispered back in between sobs.

"I know Max… It hurts me too- he's practically my brother." He continued to speak in a soft tone.

"I love him." I said looking into his pale blue eyes.

"If you love him Max… let go."

I just cried, and cuddled closer to Iggy- blocking out the painful memories of the night Fang had died.

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"_Maximum," Hatch yelled loudly his voice booming through the dark sewer tunnels._

"_You are needed to save the world." _

"_What do you mean?" I yelled back, my voice echoing as well. _

"_I mean that you have to save the world… And I'm not letting you." _

_He then pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and fired._

_It was like one of those slow motion moments,_

_I saw Hatch fire the gun and Fang the love of my life- jump in front of me... _

_Taking the bullet. _

_He fell to the ground landing with a thud on top of a block of pavement._

"_FANG!" I screamed and scrambled over next to him. _

_Fang looked at me with his memorizing obsidian eyes, he was breathing heavily and clutching onto my hand. _

_I looked back up at Hatch,_

"_WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled again._

_Hatch didn't respond,_

_Instead he raised his gun again aiming for me. _

_I closed my eyes and he fired, but I didn't feel the bullet._

_I opened my eyes and saw that Fang had fallen onto the pavement once again._

_He had taken another bullet._

_I heard another shot fire- hoping that this one wasn't going to hut Fang. _

_I looked up only to see Hatch fall to the ground; Mike was standing behind him surprised -a gun was in his hand._

_Turning my attention back to Fang I shrieked, blood was soaking through his shirt in rapid speed._

"_Please Fang!" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. _

"_Please don't die…" _

_He looked at me and smiled,_

"_I love you Max." he whispered._

"_I love you too Fang." I whispered back crying._

_He took one last look at me before closing his eyes, his head falling to the side._

"_Max! Let's go!" Mike yelled._

"_What about Fang? We still might have time…" I whispered looking down at my black haired angel. _

"_There is no time Max!" his English accent yelled back at me, his voice echoing through the sewer. " I hear people coming!"_

"_Max," Megan whispered beside me "I hear people too, we have to go." _

_Clutching onto Fangs shoulders I just shook my head no, Megan tried to pull me up but I squirmed out of her reach._

_Mike came over and picked me up off of the ground,_

_I screamed Fangs name, and tried to get out of Mikes grasp but I couldn't._

_By the time that I had stopped screaming, I was already in Mike's car with Megan by my side._

_**~*End of Flashback*~**_

I opened my eyes to see that I had fallen asleep.

I sat up on the bed and saw that Iggy was sleeping as well, his chest moving up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

I crawled off of my bed, making sure not to make too much noise.

Once my feet were safely on the floor, I tip toed over to my drawer and opened it.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and my under garments.

I walked over to the bathroom and locked it.

I turned on the bathroom lights and looked into the mirror- only to see that my blond hair was all greasy from not taking a shower for the past few days.

My eyes as well, were all swollen and red… they also had deep blue bags under them.

Just to spare you the details- I took a shower… Just too somehow get my mind off of things.

As soon as I was done I had gotten dressed in the bathroom and walked out, passing by a snoring Iggy.

I walked into the hallway passing by 5 sets of wooden doors before reaching my destination…

The Kitchen.

When I walked into the kitchen Nudge was sitting down on the marble counter eating a bowl of cereal, she looked up at me- her brown eyes smiling with happiness.

She mumbled something that sounded like-

"Hey Max!" and she continued to eat her over filled bowl of lucky charms.

I poured myself a bowl as well and sat down next to Nudge on the counter.

"Where's Iggy?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

"He fell asleep in my room." I mumbled and took multiple bites of my cereal.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked jumping of the counter.

"I don't know… I needed air." I mumbled.

I ate the last spoonful of cereal and slurped up the remaining milk. I placed the bowl in the sink and sat down on one of our dining room chairs.

"So, are you going back to your room now?" Nudge asked bitterly, crossing her arms.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' and getting up from my chair.

"Oh," she said intrigued and skipped out of the kitchen.

After her little exit, I walked out of the kitchen as well.

I opened the front door to our little cabin and walked onto the wooden front porch.

The sun rays shone brightly that afternoon, unlike the previous weather that we had experienced earlier that week, just rain and Storm clouds… Basically breaking the whole tradition of just sun and sunshine for the summer time season.

Just taking in the beautiful weather, I smiled to myself and stared at the pine trees that surrounded our yard.

The leaves were a bright green, slightly rustling with the wind.

I could hear the cabin door creak open and shut behind me,

I turned my head to the left to see Mike and Olivia standing on the porch as well; his arm was wrapped around her waist- laughing.

I scowled to myself but when they both turned to look at me I put on a fake smile. They smiled back at me and gave me a wave, I did not say anything.

I walked down the porch and onto the front lawn.

When my feet touched the moist grass I unfurled my wings, took a running start, jumped in the air, and I began to flap my wings up and down.

Soon enough I was flying in the blue sky.

I hadn't been out flying ever since Fang died, so it took a while for my wings to adjust to the un usual currents.

I had given up on everything since Fang's death.

When the flock had found out that he had died they were all upset.

Especially Iggy- when he found out about Fangs passing he had disappeared for 3 months.

He came back in September, saying that he needed to be here for us.

Ever since he came back Iggy has never even smiled, neither have I.

Nudge was upset about his death as well- but she had gotten over it after a month. She wasn't as close to him as Iggy, Gazzy and I were- so she didn't really understand.

Gazzy was upset.

He still is.

He never talks to anyone- he simply just looks to his delinquent friends for comfort.

Gazzy now 9, has died his hair more than anyone could count.

From going to his natural blond hair, to red, to green, to blue, and to purple… he had decided to settle for a more 'natural' color.

Black.

And that hurt the most.

Mike and Olivia- well… They just decided to pretend that nothing had happened.

Thus is the reason why I scowl in their presence.

I realized- after flying in the sky for at least an hour or so…

That we needed to start over.

Not only because of me,

But because of all of us…

Because- We were too stuck in the past to actually focus on the future.

And we all needed to start over.

_**~*OHHHHH YEAAAAAAA*~**_

So how was it? Please review?

Reviews make me happy- happiness makes me write new chapters.

_**~ChickenNinja* **_


	2. Chapter 2: Fights and other things

_**Okay chapter 2 is here! Wooooo hooooo! **_

_**I'm going to post Chapter 4 for the Bucket List tomorrow! (AWWWWWWW YEAAAAAAAAAA) **_

_**Alright then… **_

_**READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 2: Fights and other things**_

_**Max P.O.V**_

"Let's go guys- Grab your bags we are leaving!" I yelled walking into the cabin.

I slammed the cabin door behind me and stomped over to Gazzy whose earphones seemed glued to his ears.

He was lying down on the couch, his eyes were closed and his music was playing on full blast.

I pulled the earphones out of his ears; he jumped off the couch and stood up to look at me.

His forest green eyes stared at me as though I was the gum on the bottom of their shoe.

Basically he looked at me like I was a piece of crap.

"Why did you do that for?" he yelled at me hoarsely, snatching back his iPod.

I snatched it back quickly before he could plug his ear phones back in.

"Get your stuff ready we are leaving." I mumbled between tight lips.

"Max just because you finally got out of bed doesn't mean you can just boss us around again!" His black hair covered his face in a fierce way; the way he talked to me was even fiercer.

"Just do what I say Gazzy." I mumbled stuffing the iPod in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Listen Max, I can do whatever the fuck I want. It's been a year- you have no control over what I do now…" He glared at me and continued. "You weren't even there for me when Fang died! Iggy ran away and you locked yourself up in your room, I had to get over what happened myself!" He caught his breath.

"Fang was the dad that I never had…" he stared down at the floor.

I reached out to touch his shoulder, but he pulled back.

By then Iggy was standing in the door way listening into the conversation, I looked over at him and he was scratching his head and mumbling to himself.

I looked back over at Gazzy who was cursing softly to himself.

He was looking down at the wooden floor trying not to make any eye contact.

"I'm so sorry Gazzy, your right- I should have been there for you." I whispered.

"That's why we should leave… so we can start over an-" I was stopped by Gazzy's dark voice interrupting me.

"Just go fuck yourself Max." He glared at me and I looked down at the floor.

_What did I do to deserve this? _I asked myself.

I then began to think of the possibilities...

My problem maybe?

A sharp slapping sound interrupted my thoughts and my head snapped up to see Gazzy cupping his cheek tightly.

Iggy was standing in front of him with a bloodcurdling look upon his face.

"Never talk to her like that. Now go upstairs and pack your bags."

Gazzy glared at me, I could see tears forming in his eyes.

Before I could say anything he had stomped up the stairs cursing under his breath.

I looked over at Iggy who was sitting down on the couch with his face between his hands.

"What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this?" he whispered.

"I know what you mean…" I mumbled and walked up the stairs.

_**Fang P.O.V (HUNTER):**_

"Hunter? HUNTER!" a familiar voice yelled.

It was dark, that's all I knew. It was darker than usual- the subway tunnels weren't usually like this.

Once and a while you could see the lights of a train on the other track- but this time there was no light what so ever.

"Hunter!" The voice yelled once again.

I whirled around only to see nothing- just complete darkness.

"Marissa?" I yelled.

"Hunter! Hurry up, dads waiting!" she yelled and then began to hum a haunting tune.

I followed the sound of my sisters humming- only to run into walls and pillars most of the time.

Halfway through the tunnel I stepped on something soft and it screeched.

"HOLLY SHIT!"

I jumped up, and shuddered.

Stupid rat.

The sound of my sisters giggling filled the tunnel and her humming continued.

"Hunter, we are here." She whispered.

Her thin bony hand grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards the wall.

The sound of her jingling keys filled the tunnel and I smiled contently at the sound.

Once she had unlocked the door, she pushed me inside.

Marissa quickly closed the door behind me; a single candle lit up the small room.

I looked over at the tall figure standing in the middle of the small area.

I walked over to the figure known as my father,

"You have been here too long." His voiced boomed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You are no longer needed."

"You can't throw me out like that." I whispered harshly.

"I never said I was throwing you out." He chuckled.

"Son," he rested his cold hand on my shoulder. "I don't need you anymore- Marissa, Jack, and Inferno can take care of things from now on."

"Where will I go then?" I asked.

"I found a nice family for you… They will never have to find out about your… little situation…" He patted my windbreaker which hid my wings from the eyes of others.

"Are you sure?" I asked, a little uneasy about what was going on.

"Of course! You don't trust me hunter? Don't you remember? I saved your life… If I would have never found you-"

"What's his name?" I asked, interrupting him- not wanting him to get to deep into the subject.

"Who said It was a man?" he asked.

"It usually is."

"Valencia Martinez" he whispered.

"A woman?"

"Yes, a woman."

"Valencia Martinez…" I whispered, the way her name rolled off my tongue made chills run down my spine.

"When do I leave?" I asked.

"Soon."

"Alright Dad." I turned and walked over towards the door.

"You don't have to call me dad anymore, you were never really my son." He mumbled harshly.

I nodded my head and opened the door, Walking into the darkness once again.

_**OKAY.**_

_**YEA SHORT. I KNOW. **_

_**BUT IF YOU WANT MORE- I WANT REVIEWS. IF I CAN GET MORE THAT 10 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ASAP AND WILL BE AT LEAST 7 PAGES LONG. (YES IT WILL BE 7 TYPED PAGES).**_

_**But yea, review.**_

_**YES HE'S ALIVE. -.-**_

_**~ChickenNinja* **_


	3. Chapter 3: The Plane

_**Yep… I updated! Party time! Woop woop!**_

_**Okay… well… read.**_

_**:D**_

_**Chapter 3: The Plane **_

_**Max P.O.V:**_

Soon enough a week later, we were off…

Iggy and I decided to stick to the original plan that we had created with Fang last year when we were around 15.

New York we knew well… but Jersey?

Not so much.

But we decided to wing-it like we always do.

Because of the fact that we have been low under the radar for two years, we decided that we could take our chances and go on a plane.

Sure, it was risky…

But Olivia and Mike insisted that we took a plane.

The rest of the flock was up for flying- but we realized when Olivia ordered the plane tickets that we had a lot of luggage.

So, we decided to stick with the plane.

Gazzy for the past week has been very quiet… usually at random moments of the day he would yell at Angel for the death of Fang.

We always had to talk to her and explain to her that it wasn't her fault… but she as well blamed it on herself.

I myself blamed Angel…

But I knew it was wrong, and I eventually blamed it on myself.

Iggy blamed it on himself.

He always tells me that if he would have never stayed with Nudge, Fang wouldn't be dead.

I always rolled my eyes whenever he said that, he was love stricken… I couldn't blame him.

Nudge was just completely ignoring all of us,

The only person that she would talk to would be Angel…

And Angel was quiet as well.

Everyone just seemed lifeless.

_**Fang (Hunter P.O.V)**_

I was confused.

I could not really comprehend the Idea that my own father had abandoned me…

He was simply sending me to live with a woman I hardly even knew.

Past fathers had at least given each other the opportunity to get to know the new family members.

But this situation was different.

He was no longer my benefactor.

He was simply sending me to a real home.

I was no longer part of the long chain of family that goes back to the eighteen hundreds…

This long chain of family was created by a man named Lois Kenning, his idea all started when he had spotted this young man living alone on the streets. He took in the young man and nurtured him with knowledge; Lois raised the man like his own son. When he grew up the young boy who was named Henry did the same, taking in a child.

Soon enough that had led up to me.

And now, I was being given away to a stranger.

I found it unbelievable.

I was being abandoned again… but this time by someone I knew.

Unlike when my father found me in the sewer… alone and bleeding.

I could barely remember anything before that incident…

I could only remember the beautiful blonde girl who was screaming and crying… other than that everything else was a haze.

(LINE BREAK)

I live in California… the sunshine state…

So, I find moving to New York is stupid.

Yea sure, it's hot during the summer… but the rest of the year is cold.

I really hate the cold, but hey! What can I do?

My dad's decision not mines.

I was being picked up in an Airport in New Jersey-

I was unaware of where I was going but… hey.

Isn't everyone?

I boarded the plane only having my carry-on with me.

I sat down on the leather seat, and took out my favorite book: The Abduction

While people boarded on, it was quiet.

But then this group of teenagers boarded on and it became very loud.

There was this one girl with blonde hair who caught my eye…

She seemed very familiar…

Ignoring the thought I turned my attention back to the book.

After the plane had already taken off, it was all quiet.

The groups of teens were completely occupied.

Clearly either sleeping or just listening to music,

I spotted out of the corner of my eye though, a boy with black hair stand up from the row of seats- he walked past me, glaring at the row opposite from me.

I looked up from my book, and sighed.

I read this book so many times…

I pulled out my iPod that was inside my hoodie pocket and put on my earphones.

Sighing I laid back.

I found myself lucky that no one was sitting next to me, or else I would be screwed… I hated being in tight places.

"I cannot believe it!" A woman shrieked

"That boy stole my necklace!"

I looked over at the dark haired boy whom the woman was pointing at.

"Did you take her necklace Gazzy?" The blonde girl asked the boy.

He nodded his head, reached into his pocket and took out a silver necklace. Attached to a necklace was a diamond ring.

The woman gasped and snatched the chain from his hand, slapping his head in the process, making a loud thumping noise.

"You Animal- I will report you to the authorities as soon as we land this plane." She sighed and looked at the girl.

"Do you even watch your kids?" she screeched.

"No, I don't." She said after a moment.

After the woman walked away all went quiet.

"Worry about yourselves not others!" she snapped.

I chuckled and continued to read my book.

_**Max P.O.V**_

I woman in a tight red uniform dress came walking up to us, her face was fuming with anger and her heels clacked loudly.

"I cannot believe it!" she screeched.

She pointed towards Gazzy.

"That boy stole my necklace!"

I looked at the dark haired boy who sat three seats down from me, he was smiling back at me and I glared at him.

"Did you take her necklace Gazzy?" I whispered fiercely.

He nodded his head, reached into his pocket and took out a silver necklace. Attached to a necklace was a diamond ring.

No wonder he took it.

She gasped and snatched the chain from his hand, slapping his head in the process.

"You Animal- I will report you to the authorities as soon as we land this plane." She sighed and glanced at me.

"Do you even watch your kids?" she screeched.

_Do I really look that old?_

"No, I don't." I said simply and turned my attention back to my iPod.

After she had left I felt billions of eyes staring at our row of seats.

Putting my iPod down on my lap, I look at the people sitting around me and glared.

"Worry about yourselves not others!" I snapped.

Everyone turned their attention back to their activities.

But I heard a deep chuckle but completely ignored it.

I have learned better than to start fights with random people.

_***End of Chapter***_

_**Yep… they are on the same plane..**_

_**I did that for many people.. :D**_

_**Anyways.. 15 reviews and I'll update on Friday.**_

_**( I doubt that's gonna happen though..)**_

_**Love ya! KISS KISS!**_

_**-ChickenNinja**_


	4. Chapter 5: Please Read

_**Authors Note:**_

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while but I have my reasons.

I wanted to write this note just to inform you readers that I will no longer be writing fan fictions (or attempt to peruse my dreams of becoming a writer) ...

Now, I have multiple reasons for my decision.

You could read them, or you can just ignore them. At this point, I don't really give a fuck...

….

The fact that you are still reading this really surprises me...

But thank you for actually caring.

So,

About a week ago my English teacher embarrassed me in front of my class.

She said (really loudly) that I wrote like a fifth grader, and that saying I write like a 6th grader is a compliment.

I was pissed off, and I'm still pissed off...

If you didn't know this, I am an 8th grader learning freshmen work.

So, I am taking all honor classes.

Lately I have been failing all of them.

And by my English teacher telling me I write like a 5th grader... That just... Broke me.

And...

I decided to give up.

Thus the reason why I am giving up on everything...

Including fan-fiction.

On top of that, family life has just been... Ugh.

(I will not go further into the subject.)

I have also been depressed, school is stressing me out and this guy is just giving me mixed feelings.

So I'm all lost and confused...

I doubt any of you guys care...

But I needed to get that out there.

So, I'm giving up on writing….

So...

This will be the last of me.

Nice getting to know you guys...

-ChickenNinja


	5. Chapter 5: WOW! Another Note!

Hey guys.

It's been a while hasn't it?

Well I just decided to write this authors note to just say thanks.

All the reviews and inboxes about the situation that had occurred with my language arts teacher really helped me out a lot.

But that's all in the past. I decided to try and move forward on what had happened and kind of start over.

What made me come to this decision?

ALL OF YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Plus, I got accepted into one of the best high schools in the state that I live in.

Just to let you all know, it's really hard to get into the school- and of you get in you are considered lucky.

I got into that school because of my art work, writing, and my PSAT scores...

Not because of math, or science.

My language arts teacher from my previous year actually talked to the freshman teacher in the school and showed him some of my creative writing and informative pieces.

According to the teacher (who I had met a couple of days ago) my writing was impressive.

My art work was also recognized when my art teacher showed my art work to the visual performing arts teachers, both took a look at my work and loved it.

I found out just last month of my acceptance into the school, and I just found out a week ago the reasons why I was accepted.

Just a few days ago, I received my report card for this marking period.

I passed English with an 85

Algebra with an 80

Physics with a 90 (I don't know how...)

And History with an 87.

This is actually pretty impressive for a girl who was failing all of her classes with 30's.

Anyways, I realized that good things come out of bad situations.

Unfortunately, I'm still going to be stuck with the same bitch of a teacher.

And I'm still going to be horrible at math.

But for now it's all good.

I actually decided to turn the story that I had begun writing 'A Day to Remember' into a script and make it into a miniseries for YouTube (of course if I finish writing it...) if that doesn't work out, I'll try to turn it into a novel.

Also, to try and make up for what I did to you guys, I'm going to try and update all stories. I can't promise anything considering this marking period is not even over yet, and graduation is almost 3 months away. Plus, I was accepted into this program which allows me to travel 2 weeks during the summer.

So at this point I have a lot on my plate...

But I promise to update...

Soon.

But as of now, all problems have cleared up.

I most defiantly don't want to work on all stories at once,

Here is the order that I will try to follow:

A Day to Remember

The Bucket List

Revitalized

Home is Where the Heart is.

I defiantly know I won't follow the order in which I have written above.

Because that's me for ya.

But please, I ask that you read and review 'A Day to Remember'.

I honestly want to get 'A Day to Remember' done and over with by the end of May. From there I will focus on finishing 'The Bucket List' during the summer.

Both the original story AND the sequel.

(You didn't think I was going to make the story more than 300 chapters did you? ._.)

As soon as I'm done with 'The Bucket List' entirely, I will focus on the rest of my stories.

I really hope that all of you understand why I want to focus on 'A Day to Remember' 27/7.

If you don't, quick explanation:

At this point, I believe that 'A Day to Remember' has potential.

If I focus on this one story it will come out to be extraordinary.

I want the story to mean something to everyone who reads it.

I want everyone to read 'A Day to Remember' and go ahead and say:

'Hey! I can totally relate to these characters!'

I really want the story to be that special to everyone.

Not only am I putting my time and effort into ADTR, but I'm pouring my soul into it.

1st chapter you may look at it and say, typical.

But as you hit chapter 2 it WILL get better.

So I ask all of you, read, review, and subscribe.

I desperately want to get the wheels turning on this project.

…..

If I seem pushy to you, okay.

But when inspiration hits you, and when you want to share your idea with everyone, you'll be doing the same.

Again, I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and help me realize that I can't give up on my dream.

You'll all be hearing from me soon!

*hugs and a bazillion pieces of pie!*

-ChickenNinja


	6. Chapter 6: After so long

TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOLTROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL TROLOLOLOLOL

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY GUYS :D


	7. Chapter 7: Holaaaaaa

HEY AGAIN.

GUYSSSSSS I MADE A NEW TUMBLR…

IT IS:  
>(http:) www (.) tumblr (.) com/ (blog) /travel (-) journal121

So yea…. If you guys could all do me the favor and follow me….

My blog is basically about the troubles, and the good things that some teenagers go through…

I'm planning to make my blog mostly pictures, no gifs or anything in that matter.

I'm also planning to use my Tumblr as a 'travel journal' during my summer months.  
>I'm using my Tumblr, basically to document my Summer Travels.<p>

During the summer, I will be traveling to Australia and to my home country: Ecuador. 

It kind of sucks, because of the fact that I am leaving to Australia on July 12th , coming back the 31st , leaving to Ecuador on the 2nd and coming back the 18th. Then I have to start school two weeks earlier on the 20th.

So, I have a very busy summer schedule…

BUT YEA…..

SO…. FOLLOW.

PLEASE 3

(http:/) www (.) tumblr (.) com/ (blog) /travel (-) journal121

*just take out the parenthesis and spaces!*

Thank you so much for following and for all of the reviews I have been receiving.

I was going to update today, but I left my flash drive on top of my friend's fish tank…..

Don't ask….

BUT IT'S SAFE!

SO, I'll update this weekend…

FAREWELLL…

My chicharons...


	8. Chapter 8

Woah, It's been a really long time hasn't it?

I have to say though, that I am terribly sorry for skipping out on all of you and not updating for the past year.

Some may think that that was selfish of me, and I know that a lot of people have been waiting for an update.

I originally wasn't planning on updating again; I really wanted to forget that I even had a fanfiction account. Over the past year I have received emails from the fan-fiction team, sending me notifications about new comments and such and I was just sending them into the trash bin.

I lost interest in my stories, at the time it was nothing personal, my stories no longer held the spark I so wanted it to have.

But now it has become personal.

I came to the conclusion that I wouldn't be a good author or fanfiction user if I didn't leave my readers with something… In a way, it's offensive to my readers.

Me not finishing my story, is like saying that I never appreciated my fans, and that to me seemed wrong. 

Not updating had nothing to do with what my teacher told me in the 8th grade, I am completely over that, I can promise you.

So I'm hoping that you've all grasped the point of this letter.

I am not leaving you all high and dry.

I promise to update, I have come up with a schedule that I will stick to.

The thing is that I need your help, At this point I can't decide which story to update first.

I am leaving it all up to my readers.

So you have a choice, either "Home Is Where the Heart Is", "Revitalized", or "The Bucket List"

You can either message me or comment on my story, I'll tally up the votes and then announce it with the new chapter.

So thank you, to those who had faith in me and believed that I would come back.

Thank you all for reading my stories and sticking by my side…

See you all Saturday! ;))))

- ChickenNinja 


End file.
